


伏地魔到汤姆里德尔的距离

by sliencespeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliencespeak/pseuds/sliencespeak
Summary: 一九四七年，二十岁的伏地魔再次申请霍格沃茨教授。邓不利多灵光一闪，将面试地点订在一家甜点店。从此，本来的命运发生了改变。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore & Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	伏地魔到汤姆里德尔的距离

**Author's Note:**

> 文章提示:  
> 1.本文无cp，治愈向。  
> 2.致谢:文章灵感来自我跟朋友约翰的共同讨论，感谢她的帮助。  
> 3.弃权声明：所有角色均属于罗琳，我并不拥有他们，也不会藉此获取利益。

从猫头鹰脚上取下信纸，伏地魔将羊皮纸展开。

‘亲爱的汤姆:  
我收到你写的教授申请函，很高兴你对黑魔法防御术课程有兴趣。最近我很喜欢‘蜜糖心事’的甜点，或许在七月三十日下午两点能跟你一起分享？  
霍格沃茨魔法学院校长 阿不思·邓不利多’

伏地魔看到标题的称谓厌烦的皱起眉头，邓不利多总是遵循自己的喜好，永远学不会尊重别人。当看到‘高兴’时，伏地魔忍不住轻嗤一声，用正面的词语掩藏警惕，邓不利多常用的伎俩。

……蜜糖心事!？  
伏地魔黑了脸，丰富的想象力让他脑中瞬间充斥粉色的布景，洒满糖浆的甜品，小孩尖叫吵闹的跑来跑去。  
糟糕的店名，糟糕的品味，伏地魔想到踏入这种店的景象就感到反胃，他毫不怀疑的肯定，这是邓不利多的阴谋。

‘邓不利多教授:  
我会在七月三十日下午两点准时抵达。  
伏地魔’

把回信绑在猫头鹰的脚上，伏地魔喂了一些面包屑，望着猫头鹰远去的剪影。

就算知道录取的机会渺茫，伏地魔也允许自己放下尊严尝试最后一次，他会做好最完美的准备，没有其他理由会成为失败的借口，除了邓不利多亲自拒绝他。 

……不过，巫师界有蜜糖心事这家店吗？

一九四七年七月三十日，一点五十七分，邓不利多像是遇到有趣的事情般，愉快地拉开蜜糖心事的店门，清脆的风铃声响起，店员看到邓不利多身上布满星星的袍子，镇定的将老顾客指引到预定的座位。

伏地魔站在甜点店的斜对角，确认自己的幻身咒依然完好后，忍不住思考事情怎么会演变成自己提早三十分钟在店门外等待的情况。……或许是找遍巫师界都找不到蜜糖心事开始，他怀疑被邓不利多耍了，又不甘心轻易放弃。他没有勇气叫属下寻找这该死的店，只好自己喝复方汤剂询问对角巷的女巫。不知道!没听过!直到一天后他询问一个女麻瓜才得到答案，……该死的邓不利多!

伏地魔再次肯定自己提早三十分钟到的动机是合理的。在知道这是麻瓜的店后，他将容貌回复成以往的模样，并穿着得体的西装，以免无知的麻瓜大惊小怪。但是邓不利多可能根本不会来这家几乎是女性顾客为主的店，而特意改变容貌衣着踏进这家见鬼的店会成为他永远的黑历史。

因此，伏地魔，必须确定，邓不利多，真的有来。

下午两点整，伏地魔深呼吸一次后，推开了蜜糖心事木头色的店门。

甜点店的布置比想象中好上许多，暖色调的装潢令人下意识感到放松，伏地魔跟着店员走过的交错排列的圆形餐桌，顾客们不刺耳的交谈声显示良好的礼仪，当被带领到邓不利多所在的私人包厢时，伏地魔不自觉庆幸于这个意料之外的环境。

“汤姆，好久不见。”邓不利多轻快地问候，眼角快乐的上扬。

“我不记得有给过你称呼教名的权力。”伏地魔习惯的反驳，但仍然保持礼貌的表情，在邓不利多对面的位置坐下。

“我喜欢这家店的招牌——蜜糖心事，额外添加三倍蜂蜜。汤姆，真诚的建议你尝试看看。”

伏地魔翻开座位前的菜单，快速翻过蜜糖系列、甜心系列等可怕的名称，等看到怀旧系列中的黑咖啡时，伏地魔心里竟然升起一股胜利的喜悦，连菜单上怀旧两个字都无法影响他的心情。

“一杯黑咖啡，谢谢。”伏地魔矜持的说。

邓不利多看起来颇为惋惜，跟服务员点餐时看了伏地魔好几眼，彷佛期待他改变主意，最好也跟着添加三倍蜂蜜。伏地魔心里冷笑，为了教职他可以有一定程度的妥协，但他绝对不会放弃底线。蜜糖心事，想都别想!

服务员微笑地收走菜单，又为两人添满水后，给两人留下安静的私人空间。

“汤姆，你为什么想申请黑魔法防御术教授呢？”邓不利多蓝色的双眼暗沉下来，显得十分犀利，与刚才温和的神情截然不同。

“我非常喜欢霍格沃茨。”伏地魔语气平静，却带着不可忽视的真诚，“两年前我刚毕业时就申请过教职，不过迪佩特校长认为我太年轻，建议我先尝试其他职业。当时他郑重告诉我，霍格沃茨的教授是一个稳定的、长期的行业，他希望我能考虑清楚再决定。虽然我在毕业前已经分析过各种行业的发展，也对未来进行过规划，我知道申请霍格沃茨教授并不是一时的冲动，但是我的年龄跟经验无法说服迪佩特校长，最后他给我两年的时间思考，如果两年后我的想法没有改变的话，他欢迎我加入霍格沃茨教书。”  
伏地魔微微停顿一下，才继续说道，“这两年来，我去过世界各地游历、也做过鉴定类的行业。我常常专注在当下的事物时，忘记对霍格沃茨教书的渴望，但是每当事情告一个段落，或是夜深休息的时候，我总是想起霍格沃茨，想起发生的每一件事情，连想到不愉快的记忆都可以不自觉地轻笑，于是我知道我的想法从来没有改变过。所以两年后，我坐到你的面前。”

“我欣慰于你对霍格沃茨的喜爱。”邓不利多温和地说，“但如果你只是喜欢霍格沃茨，对教书没有热情的话，我不建议你进入这个行业。”

“这两者并不冲突。”伏地魔不尖锐地反驳，邓不利多的肯定安抚了他斗争的情绪，“在就学时，我确实对教书没有特别的感觉，甚至两年前我申请教书时，或许我在意的只是留在霍格沃茨，但这两年的时间让我想了很多。”  
伏地魔想到迭起来跟身高一样高的书籍，那一张张的笔记跟分析，内心为自己的疯狂而苦笑，“我一开始只是单纯回忆在霍格沃茨发生的事情，后来我开始想象未来，我该用什么方式教书、要使用参考书还是自编课本、一到七年级的教书进程、……，研究多了，教书从想象拉到现实，我对教书有了明确的概念，也开始对教书这件事抱有期待。”  
伏地魔深吸口气，说出了心底的想法，“我喜欢霍格沃茨，也希望我能成为霍格沃茨的一份子，让它变得更好。”

当伏地魔的讲述时，邓不利多湛蓝的双眼流露专注的神采，等话语告一段落后，邓不利多才像是口渴的喝了些水。

“我明白你的想法了。”邓不利多沉吟，“那么，汤姆，你打算怎么教授黑魔法防御术呢？”

“我研究过市面上的黑魔法防御术书籍。”伏地魔有条理地陈述，“昆丁·特林布的《黑魔法:自卫指南》跟《实用防御魔法及其对黑魔法的克制》都是不错的参考书，我打算将它们列为学生的课程教材。另外，我注意到很多新生对拉丁语不熟悉，我建议将《拉丁语初阶入门》也纳入新生的参考书籍。在教学上，我会使用先理论后实战的方法，实战课会尽量间隔一个周末，让学生有时间练习。……”

伏地魔大略讲述他对授课的安排，从授课方式到课后辅导、七年的课程规划与OWLs跟NEWT的配合、……。看似寥寥数语的总结，但内容的准确与完善让邓不利多清楚知道蕴含在其中的心血。

敲门声打断伏地魔的话语，服务员为两人分别送上添加三倍蜂蜜的蜜糖心事和黑咖啡。

等服务员再次离开，邓不利多喝了一口甜的发腻的饮品后，这才问出了第三个问题。  
“汤姆，你有打算教授黑魔法吗？”

伏地魔知道这题的答案。  
就像年少的时候，提笔在考卷写下不赞同的‘正确’答案，当时他心里嗤笑的默念自己整理的理论，手中却做出可以拿到满分的回答。伏地魔清楚人们想看到什么，符合预期的完美。

但就在此刻，伏地魔想到对教书的渴望，想到这七百多天的准备与练习，隐瞒成了难以忍受的举动，践踏自己尊严的行为。如果现在他为了教职说出不认同的答案，那当他站在讲台上时也会再次妥协。

“我会挑选有意愿的学生，额外开课教授黑魔法。”伏地魔淡淡的说完后，第一次拿起面前的杯子，饮下苦涩的黑咖啡。

邓不利多没有做出评论，事实上，他少有的沉默一小段时间后，直接开启了下一个话题。

这场面试持续了三个小时，对邓不利多和伏地魔来说，这是足以令人惊异的时长，两人有大相径庭的观点，但也有出乎意料共鸣的想法。从某个角度来说，这场会面用愉快来形容并不过份。

一个礼拜后，伏地魔再次与邓不利多见面，签下了霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授的契约。

邓不利多蓝色的双眼彷佛闪烁着微光，“恭喜你，里德尔教授。”他微笑地说。

汤姆·里德尔也露出了笑容，“邓不利多校长，以后请多多指教。”

摆放在两人间的魔法契约上，还未干枯的墨水清楚写着——汤姆·里德尔。

—完—

**Author's Note:**

> 从此，本来的命运发生了改变。  
> 虽然魂器的事情还没解决，但我相信一切会往好的方向行驶。  
> 邓不利多和汤姆里德尔也有了互相了解的机会。


End file.
